moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the second mission in the Act Two Allied campaign. Background After rescuing Tanya from Soviet Captivity, Allied Intel discovered Yuri's reappearance based from scattered info left from Soviet Command. At first, the European Alliance considered this a good thing since he will be a big problem to the Russians. However, they eventually realize that his Mind Control tech would lead to the enslavement of humanity and it wouldn't matter which side people were on; Allied, Soviet or Neutral-sided nations. More Intel revealed that he has taken control of a Soviet base in Rome, Italy. Here, he resumes the Psychic Amplifier project by building one in the middle of St. Peter's Square. Thanks to experience, the Allied Commander knows that it will be a threat to not just the British Islands, but to the whole of Europe as well. He asked his fellow Allied Commanders to send a task force into Italy immediately. They argued that it would take too much time to get in via the sea or air. However, Siegfried offers him the use of the Chronosphere to quickly send his forces straight into the Italian Capital. To him, time is of the essence. That device must be destroyed! Events Chrono-Warping straight into action Siegfried had adjusted the location of the Task Force so it would land right on top of the Mind Controlled Italian Forces (whom fallen to the Soviets and now under Yuri's control). Sending a task force that consisted of 2 Archon AMCs along with Tanya and an Engineer, he chronoshifted them in the middle of the fallen Allied Base just near one of the Psychic Beacons. Tanya quickly disposed of the Epsilon Garrison while the engineer reconfigured the Psychic Beacon, releasing the Italian Forces there from Yuri's control. Thanks to some valuable info about the one in New York, Siegfried and his crew have managed to understand how the Beacons work. As long as it was online, it acted as a shield against the power of the Psychic Amplifier present there, hence he advised the Allied Commander to protect it or else the whole task force present there will end up being enslaved by the Amplifier after a specific time. Additional Intel reveals an "unlucky" Soviet Garrison that was also being controlled by Yuri's forces. They suggested to the Commander to seize the Beacon and get them on their side without having to fight them. After taking control of the Allied Base, additional reinforcements were chronoshifted, which consisted of a Cavalier MBT armor detachment as well as 3 Prism Tanks. They would prove to be very helpful before the Epsilon forces realized their presence. As the Commander began fortifying the Allied Base and constructing a War Factory to build additional Tanks, another transmission was heard. Again, it was from Siegfried. He said that the Robot Tank was finally developed and ready for construction to counter against the mind-control powers of Yuri's agents. Four Robot Tanks were chronoshifted into the base as reinforcements. Unlikely "Help" As the Allied Commander continued his push further in Rome, he seized important structures such as Oil Derricks as well as capturing Epsilon Outposts that were near his base. As he prepared to capture the Mind-Controlled Soviet Base, something unexpected happened. Something, or someone, destroyed the Psychic Beacon and freed the Soviets from Yuri's control and started attacking both Allied and Epsilon Forces present nearby. To the Commander, they've now become a wildcard in the fight. At the moment, it will keep a portion of Yuri's forces from not attacking his base but, of course, he is aware that he's going to expect Soviet skirmishes. However, the defenses in his base remains strong, thwarting either Epsilon or Soviet attacks. After some time had passed, the Soviet base was back under Epsilon control, due to the presence of the Psychic Amplifier (Another reason for the Commander to keep the Psychic Beacon in his base secured). Destroying the Psychic Amplifier Wiping out the Remnants of Yuri's Forces Aftermath Trivia * The Psychic Amplifier is located at the centre of St. Peter's Square in Vatican City. 'The Witness', an Egyptian obelisk which used to stand at this spot, was presumably destroyed to make room for the Psychic Amplifier. * The title of the mission is roughly based from the illustration of the Psychic Dominator which is before refer as "Puppet Master" Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied Nations